


october in life of wammy

by Eloritia



Series: Secret Shinigami Submissions [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloritia/pseuds/Eloritia
Summary: What do Wammy's kids do before Halloween?Written for voldy-in-my-turban at 2017 Secret Shinigami Exchange on tumblr





	october in life of wammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voldy-in-my-turban](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=voldy-in-my-turban).



> Done for L's Death Day Shinigami Exchange on Tumblr for voldy-in-my-turban

The orphanage has been buzzing with anxious excitement since the start of October. Despite the mix match of orphan’s religions, cultures, and nationalities, Halloween was something that the orphanage ended up adopting as a school wide event. The most excitement can be heard from the older kids. B and A specifically. Despite prank and scare wars being banned two years ago, due to them causing several of the younger kids _creative_ usage of anatomy lab props, the whole orphanage knows they still happen behind the staff’s back. It’s a mostly harmless warfare on top of the usual competition between the alphabet runners. Seemingly nothing in this house can happen without a competition weaved through out it, its essence soaking into the very air of the orphanage, infecting anyone and anything that comes through the metal gates at the entrance of the old house.

October 1st

The opening of the Halloween shenanigans became as it has for the past two years, a bloody message in the common room, not actual blood this time, seems like _someone_ wasn’t able to break into the infirmary blood storage.

“Welcome to Halloween Month Kids” it read on the paneled wall, B was made to clean the mess up, no one questioned why he didn’t argue against it. The message was made and everyone knew to look around the corners and lock their doors at night if they didn’t want to wake up with some nasty surprises. The house buzzes with plans, small and fun from the younger kids, toy spiders and gummy worms; and more grandiose from the older kids, involving not so legal activities in some cases. Roger makes a notice that once again they ask people not to break into anatomy lab because it will have consequences for everyone. Someone swears they see B grin like a maniac, but then he does that often.

October 5th

Someone did break into the blood storage and anatomy lab. The suspects are rumored to be…well it’s just B, again. He did it the past three years, so no one is surprised when his room is searched but nothing is found and he is still punished for it. B isn’t surprised either.

October 13th

This day has a special meaning in the hearts of the top two students. If you look into their room at the top floor of the orphanage you can find them sited together with a small cake with a candle in the middle. B is blowing out the candles and the smoke goes out the window into the cold morning air. There is no Happy Birthday Song or gifts, just a quiet morning with a cake and well wishes and a boy one year older. Nothing really significant happens that day, aside from students noting that B looks way more happy and talkative than usual.

October 20th

The day starts as normal as it could, too normal for being so close to Halloween. It doesn’t last long however as they file into the cafeteria for breakfast and B is quietly escorted out by Roger, a more common occurrence than one might suspect. Especially during October, some of the kids make bets on how many times B is going to end up in Roger’s office over the course of the month, somehow A always wins.

The rumors start flying almost immediately, someone says that B stole more blood, some say he actually went out and killed something for the decorations, the real reason doesn’t even matter by the end of breakfast because whatever it is has been blown way out of proportions and the rumors of what it could be seed a lot more fear than it actually could’ve been.

By 10 pm that same day that people start to calm down and realize that nothing has happened, that whatever it was that B did might’ve not even been related to any of them, it might’ve not even been related to Halloween at all. God where they wrong.

October 31st

The past week was quiet, but quiet in that calm before the storm way. Quiet in that way that makes the pit of your stomach twist with anticipation of whats to come. The day starts with a heavy rain, hammering against the old orphanage walls, there are sounds of distant thunder which echo across the sky during breakfast and small murmurs of complains inside the common room and down the halls. There is one person who is just beaming with excitement, and that is, once again unsurprisingly, B. Well at least he _tries_ not to be as excited as he actually is. The day starts fairly peacefully with way too realistic gummy worms in food. That could even be called a treat for the kids. Who is being that one is unknown.

What is less fun is when someone releases a jar of spiders into one of the classrooms. They are simple house spiders but the sheer amount of them sends kids running. No one is punished for it, Roger pleads with the little geniuses of the orphanage to stop this today and not escalate the scares. He finds a dead rat in his office drawer an hour later. That is a surprisingly common occurrence that he just sighs and throws the dead animal away.

The rain continues flooding the streets and the mushy earth outside for the remainder of the day, creating the perfect atmosphere for scary stories inside the walls of the orphanage. Real stories of horrors of humanity mixed with legends and myths of almost every religion and culture on Earth. Beyond is, as usual, the leader of the story telling in the living room, dressed in all his black and armed with a toy knife, which he jabs at whoever should tell the next story. It goes on till the evening classes start, and then after the classes until the lights out time.

It was a peaceful Halloween, much more peaceful than usual.


End file.
